monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Anemone Girl/Anemo
Anemo is a friendly Sea Anemone Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll wrap you up..." "I will thoroughly squeeze out your semen..." "My movement on land is slow, but I'm quick in the sea..." "I can walk on land as well. The ground becomes muddy though..." "I attack ships sailing on the open seas and suck semen from the sailors... Opportunities for meals are scarce, so I savor them whenever I can." "Your semen looks very delicious..." "Among the monsters in the open seas, I'm fairly quiet. Especially when compared to the big-shots like the Manta Ray and Narwhal..." "Even among similar monsters, I'm treated like a strange creature... It's quite rude." "If I dive deeper, my body color turns red. It seems I'm like an octopus, changing its camouflage to suit its environment." "It's difficult to go on land with this lower body... Well, I only come on land when I'm shopping." "I'll give you this coral..." (+1 Ocean Coral) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 2050G) "I'll give you a gold needle..." (+1 Gold Needle) "Give me a fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Even though I wanted it..." "I want money..." (Give 1230G) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Even though I wanted it..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any." "Hamburger? Looks delicious..." (Give 1 Hamburger) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Even though I wanted it..." "Do you know why my body is blue...?" *Because it is beautiful - "Well, it is beautiful... I don't feel bad hearing you saying it, but it's actually camouflage." (+10 Affinity) *To blend into the ocean - "Yes...it is camouflage." (+10 Affinity) *You were bitten by a rat - "How rude, I wasn't bitten by anything...!" (-5 Affinity) "What kind of monster do you think I am...?" *Sea Anemone - "Yes...I'm primarily a sea anemone. But I also have some attributes of starfish and other things mixed in." (+10 Affinity) *Starfish - "That's incorrect...I'm primarily a sea anemone. But I also have some attributes of starfish and other things mixed in." *Sea slug - "That's incorrect...I'm primarily a sea anemone. But I also have some attributes of starfish and other things mixed in." "There have been a series of mysterious phenomena in the sea. I wonder what will happen from now on..." *It will become peaceful - "I hope so..." (+10 Affinity) *The world will be destroyed - "That doesn't sound like a joke..." *You will perish - "I suddenly feel provoked..." (-5 Affinity) "Which side of the pirates or navy do you lean towards...?" *Navy - "Then we have nothing to discuss..." (-5 Affinity) *Pirates - "I also bear a close affinity to the pirates..." (+10 Affinity) *They're both my enemies - "Rebelling against authority and fighting thieves... That is intense." (+10 Affinity) "I am a sea anemone, but I can move quite freely. Would you agree I'm active...?" *You're aggressive - "Saying that makes me kind of happy..." (+10 Affinity) *You have freedom - "I wonder if you're praising me... Or are you making fun of me?" *You're flexible - "I don't know what that means..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Anemo: "This body is perfect for cleaning the floor! ...Don't you think? Both the walls and the floors are going to be sopping with slime. ♪" With Isabelle: Isabelle: "You're a sea anemone too... ...Aren't you?" Anemo: "I believe so...maybe." Isabelle: "You're a somewhat strange creature..." Anemo: "Even I wonder what strange thing I am..." With Asta: Anemo: "Ah, Asta... You appear to be in good health." Asta: "I've been thinking for some time, but... What kind of monster are you?" Anemo: "I'm some kind of sea anemone...or something like it." Asta: "Something like it?!" With Amphil: Anemo: "(This creature is somewhat strange...)" Amphil: "(This is an odd creature...)" Anemo: "Hello, nice weather..." Amphil: "Yes, the weather is nice..." Anemo: "(She's strange...)" Amphil: "(She's weird...)" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Anemo: "Ufufufu..." Anemo is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Anemo: "I'll show you my dance...♪" Anemo is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Anemo: "I love playing with fire..." Anemo is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! falls asleep. 4th Action: Anemo: "Go somewhere else..." uses Tentacle Flail 5th Action: Anemo: "Here, please eat this." Anemo presents a gift! Shrimp Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2